Instinct
by silverangel83
Summary: "So are you going to do that every time I kiss you?" he blurts out surprising her. "I just want to be prepared next time."


Artemis didn't quite know how she came to be in this position. She was sure it had something to do with Wally's speed, however. But there she was, trapped in the corner of the room with him holding her captive. He had his arms on either side of her and a smirk was plastered on his face. Sure, she could get out of this position relatively easily. The thing was, she didn't know how to without seriously injuring the person that was trapping her. Not that she had any qualms about hurting Wally, it was just that they might have a mission tonight and he might be needed. Yeah, that was it.

"Just admit it." He said, still smirking in that infuriatingly cute way. "You like me."

She scoffed, not able to help herself. "Yeah right. I think it might be the other way around."

He noticed she wasn't looking him in the eyes when she said this. "Well, duh. Why do you think I trapped you in a corner?"

She started and looked up into his green eyes. She couldn't think of anything to say. He had her on this one. Suddenly, his lips crashed into hers. Instinct took over and suddenly she was free from the corner and Wally was lying on the ground moaning.

"Oh my god! Wally, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, feeling slightly worried. "Are you alright?"

She knew he wasn't, but was hoping somehow he might be seeing as he was a meta human and all. She was trained to take down guys five times bigger than her and Wally wasn't that much bigger than herself.

"Uhhh." was his only response. She kneeled down next to him and took his hand without thinking.

"What's going on here?" a voice suddenly boomed.

Artemis jumped up, dropping Wally's hand and whirled around to find Batman standing over her.

"Well, you see I-" she started to say, but was interrupted by Wally. She was amazed he could talk at all.

"I slipped on a banana peel." he blurted. Artemis almost face palmed. There wasn't a banana peel in sight.

Batman looked at them with skepticism, but didn't say anything. "Can you stand?"

Wally moved his arms to try to leverage himself up, but yelped when he tried to move his back. "I-I don't think so."

Before they could comprehend what was happening, Batman had scooped up Wally from the floor with a slight whimper from said person.

"Where are you taking him?" Artemis asked, alarmed.

"To the Medbay." was Batman's succinct reply. "Stay here."

"Gather the team in the mission room. I have a mission for you." he called before leaving the room.

Artemis almost face palmed herself again. She should have realized Batman was taking Wally to the Medbay. What was with her and these stupid comments today? And of course they would be getting a mission.

She walked down the hall to find M'Gann.

"Did you need something?" came a voice behind her. Startled, she whirled around for the second time in ten minutes to find M'Gann behind her.

"How did you know I was looking for you?" she asked suspiciously.

M'Gann blushed and said, "Anytime someone thinks my name I automatically tune in to there thoughts. Sorry."

Artemis looked slightly annoyed, but shrugged it off. "Yeah, well we have a mission. Batman told me to gather everyone in the mission room."

M'Gann perked up and said, "Oh, I'll tell everyone else!"

Suddenly, everyone heard a voice in their head. _Mission time everybody! Gather in the mission room!_

Five minutes later everyone was in the room in their uniforms.

Robin noticed a certain speedster missing. "Where's Wally?"

Just then Batman came through the door. "Kid Flash will not be joining you on this mission."

"What? Why?" was Robin's response.

"His back is out." Batman replied glancing and slightly glaring over at Artemis. "He slipped on a _banana peel."_

Robin noticed the sense stress on the words banana peel and the glare in Artemis' direction, but dropped the subject. He'd ask her later.

* * *

The mission went horribly. They really could have used Wally's help that night. Everyone trudged back to base with dejected looks on their faces and bruises covering their bodies. Artemis had a concussion and had to be kept in the Medbay overnight for observation.

She found herself laying on a bed next to Wally. "Hey." he said.

"Hey." she eloquently replied.

"You okay?" they both said at the same time. "Jinks. You owe me a pop." he said before she could.

"You're so immature." she replied, even though she was going to say the same thing.

He grinned. "So are you- you know- okay?"

She turned her head and looked him in the eyes. His grin had dropped and he looked genuinely worried. How could he be worried about her after she had put him in here?

"Yeah, it's just a minor concussion. I don't even know why they wanted me to stay. I think maybe Batman is punishing me."

"How about you?" she asked before he could reply to her statement.

He sighed. "I'll be out of commission for a few days, but I'll heal." he said acting as if a ruptured disc was no big deal.

She gaped at him. "How can you be so calm? You had to have at least ruptured a disc. That takes more than a few days to heal."

"Speed healing, remember?" he replied. "I'm already feeling a lot better."

"Oh, well that's good." she said. She had completely forgotten about his speed healing.

They were both silent for a few minutes neither knowing what else to say and avoiding the reason why they were here in the first place. Or at least she was.

"So are you going to do that every time I kiss you?" he blurts out surprising her. "I just want to be prepared next time."

He wants to kiss her again? After she did that? "What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" she quips back unable to help herself.

He suddenly looks flustered and his face gets red almost matching his hair. "Well, I- um…"

Artemis is suddenly beside him. How did she move so fast? Before he knows it she's kissing him and after they come up for air she says, "Not if I'm the one kissing you."


End file.
